


High School Gun Club

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill didn't think he'd meet anyone in high school who knew how to handle a gun like a pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Gun Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ultranos-fic.livejournal.com/56850.html?thread=342802#t342802) on LJ.

"You're going to teach me how to shoot a gun?" John Connor slumped back against the wall of the shooting range. He looked like a teenage boy, but Jack didn't miss the alert tension, or the way he never stopped glancing at all the entrances.

Who the fuck had taught this kid things Jack hadn't learned until he'd gone into black ops?

"No, I'm going to judge how well you shoot a gun," snapped Jack. The slow-simmering rage he'd been keeping a lid on since he caught John taking down a Replicator with nothing but a handgun, a garbage truck, and guts had just boiled over. "I know you can handle a goddamned firearm; I just want to see how well you can handle it. After we're done in the firing range, you get to take an all-expenses paid trip to Interrogation Room Island, where you and I are going to talk about _exactly_ who you are and what you think you're doing."

"Whatever, man." John shrugged and held his hand out for the Beretta.

\--end--


End file.
